Kid Icarus Legends:The Great Crossover War
by AngryGardenCrafter
Summary: After Hades is defeated, he reveals that he is not quite done yet, and has help...(ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1:Return to That Burning Town

Quick Prolouge:Hades was just defeated by Pit, then revealed that villians from other franchises will help him get revenge.

Chapter 1:Return to That Burning Town

Pit hopped out of the door, and into the sky. "What's the mission this time, Lady Palutena?", he asked his mentor. "Remember when you fought the Hewdraw?" Palutena replied. "How could I forget? They were annoying!", he exclaimed. "What was the town's name?", she asked him. Pit thought for a second, then replied, "Ummm...I think it was 'That Burning Town'". "Well, we have to go back there", she told him. "Don't tell me...", Pit started. "Don't worry, Hewdraw has nothing to do with it!", she assured him. "Thank the gods...", he muttered under his breath. Palutena continued, "However, I'm not helping you in this mission". Pit was confused. "What do you mean?", he asked. "Instead, Viridi is guiding you through this!". "Uh oh...", Pit thought.

" Your probably wondering why I'm helping you in this particular mission, right?", the Goddess of Nature asked him. "Yes. Of all people, why you?", Pit asked. "Well, to battle against villians from other franchises, we need heroes from other franchises!", she answered. Pit had to admit, it made sense. Viridi continued, "So first, we're looking for an old friend of mine...before I had to leave...I miss her...". She wouldn't admit it, but she was fighting back a tear. Pit interrupted her memories. "Uhhhh, can this wait? There are underworld troops approaching!". Then the battle started. Pit dodged attacks, shot down Monoeyes (and other things), and eventually was able to land.

"So...who am I looking for exactly?", the tired angel asked. Viridi thought hard, trying to remember her friend. "Ummm...she has purple hair...blue eyes...and is a bit tan". Pit, slightly frustrated, asked, "Can you at least give me her name?". Viridi thought harder. "Uhhh...". "You say you miss her, but you can't remember her name?! Irony at it's finest!", Pit exclaimed. "Shut up!", she replied. "Her name is..."

Hahaha! Cliffhanger! I'll write the next chapter soon! Follow/Favorite to stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2:Rescue mission

Chapter 2:Rescue mission

"Well, are you going to say it or not?", Pit asked the silent Goddess. "You impatient little brat!", Viridi yelled. He jumped at her sudden rage. "Why do you want to know her name so badly?!". "W-well, I think it would help in the search!", he stammered. Viridi, who calmed down slightly, and sighed, replied:"Well, fine. If you really want to know her name, her name...is Shantae".

Meanwhile, a battle was taking place at the ruins of the Town Hall. Two figures were locked in combat, both wielding swords. After 3 minutes of clashing, one of them was sharply kicked in the stomach, and fell down. The one still standing approached the panting body. "This is where you will finally meet your end...genie...".

Pit and Viridi, searching the burning area, encountered a few Skuttlers, who were quickly dispatched. Viridi started to worry. "I hope she is still alive...", she muttered to herself. After 3 more squads of underworld troops were defeated, they encountered another enemy, but not what they expected.

A black midget creature wearing a pirate's bandanna stood before-or below-them. Pit thought it was friendly, so asked it: "Hi, have you seen a girl who has blue eyes, purple ha-AHHH!". The creature drew a sword, and Pit barely dodged it. He kicked the creature into the water, but a few seconds later, a ship emerged from said water. It started to fire cannonballs at them. Pit grabbed Viridi's hand, ran away, and escaped the deadly balls.

After recovering from the running, Viridi spotted something-or someone-lying on the ground. They went over to check it out. "I think she is still alive, but is seriously injured" Pit said. "We should make room for both her and your friend so we can help her recover". Viridi quietly responded, "...we don't need to...". Pit was shocked at her carelessness. "She is dying here, on the ground, and you say we should leave her?". "That's not what I mean...", she replied. "I mean we don't need to make room for another". Pit was confused. Viridi continued, "We have found her...my friend...Shantae!". They quickly got her back to Palutena's temple in Skyworld.

_  
End of chapter. Stay tuned! 


	3. Chapter 3 Preparing for the fortress

Chapter 3:Entering the fortress Although they saved Shantae from the ruined town, she was still unconscious. Yet a few weeks later, she woke up. Palutena decided to send her and Pit on a mission to attack a fortress inhabited by Eggplant Wizards and Tempura Wizards. Pit was...not ready to fight the transforming terrors once again. On the day of the mission, he warned his new partner. "Just letting you know, prepare to be annoyed...a lot", he said. Palutena and Viridi contacted both of them. "Pit, if your done warning your girlfriend about the wizards, can we go over the plan?", Viridi teased. Pit groaned, and said, "Can you stop that, please?". She has been teasing Pit, and calling Shantae his "girlfriend", for about a week already. (you accidentally touch hands one time, and they never let you forget it)

"To enter the fortress, we must attack from the air", Palutena started. Pit realized that Shantae can't fly. "But wait, how will Shantae get in? I don't think she can fly...", he said. Shantae looked at him and said "Oh really?", and transformed into a harpy. "I can turn into different forms, like animals and stuff", she explained. Pit wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to respond to that, so he just said "cool".

Palutena continued to explain the plan. "When you get in, you must do your best to avoid getting transformed into an eggplant or tempura. If you become an eggplant, it should wear off after about ten seconds, and the same goes for tempura, but if you are turned into a tempura, do not get caught by the wizard or he will eat you alive!". After the plan was explained, Palutena sent them to the fortress. Shantae transformed into her harpy form again. She looked at Pit and said "Oh, but the way, I have an alternative way to transform, but this is quicker and easier. My alternative is funner though, and...I don't know, you may like it", she explained, and winked at him. Pit didn't know what she meant, but decided not to ask.

(End of chapter! Also if you have never played a Shantae game, not counting pirates curse, then I will explain the joke:The main gimmick is to transform into animals and other forms to get over obstacles. How? Of all things it could be...they chose...dancing...belly dancing, to be exact...I know...I'm wondering why as well...)  



	4. Chapter 4:Battle at the fortress

Pit and Shantae reached the fortress without encountering any enemies in the sky. Unfortunately, the fortress was different. When they stepped in, they were immediately ambushed by an eggplant wizard. It launched an attack-and it hit Shantae. "Oh no!", Pit thought. "Not to the first enemy!". However, when the smoke cleared, she wasn't an eggplant. She was seemingly unharmed. Both of them said at the same time:"Huh?". "Pit, it seems your girlfriend is unharmed by the wizard's attacks!", Viridi said/teased. Pit once again responded with a groan. "Stop, its not funny!".

Moving through the rest of the fortress, there were more wizards. Eventually, they encountered a wizard Pit has never seen before. "W-what it that?", he asked. It had the Cyclops eye part of the other wizards, but it was red. "That's a turnip wizard!", Palutena replied. "Like an eggplant wizard, it transforms you, but that's about it. Seems to just be a reskin". "Continuing the vegetable pattern, I see", Viridi said. "Nothing beats the power of Nature!".

After they reached the top, they encountered a new wizard. It was purple, red, and yellow. "This must be their king!", Pit realized. "Very perceptive of you, Pit! I would have never guessed that!", Viridi said sarcastically, teasing him (again). "Well, whatever, you must take him out!", she continued. (what, did you expect another girlfriend joke? Not right now!) Then the battle started. The Wizard King launched all three types of projectiles at them. Shantae was unharmed (since apparently the wizards can't affect genies) but...lets just say Pit wasn't able to attack for a while. He got one attack on it-and it was the killing blow. When Pit's vulnerableness wore off, Shantae was about to be knocked out with the Wizard King's staff. Yet Pit stabbed it before that could happen. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"We did it!", both Pit and Shantae yelled triumphantly. Palutena teleported them both back to her temple. It was the end of a battle-but not the end of the war. 


	5. Chapter 5:Waking the Wind (part 1)

As Pit and Shantae leaped out of the door, their eyes saw blue. Blue water. "Now, after our triumph over the Wizard army, we must continue our search for more heroes!", Palutena told them. Pit, curious who they were after, asked "Who are we going after this time?". "You probably have heard of him", she responded. "His name is Link". Pit was a bit surprised by her not knowing that he fought him in the Smash tournament, and reminded her. "But wait...", he started. "This doesn't look like Hyrule at all! Isn't it a kingdom or something?". Viridi decided to join the conversation. "Its not the Link your thinking of...". Pit was confused. "Huh? There are other Links?". "Apparently so...", she replied. "Well, who is it? Don't tell me its the Hero of Trains...", Pit groaned. "No...", Palutena said to him. "Hero of Time?" "No..." "Hero of Masks?" "No...". Finally, after a while, Pit got tired of it. "Then who is it?", he yelled. Viridi giggled. "The Hero of Winds, silly!". Pit, who was once again confused, asked "Why are we going after him first?". Palutena sighed, and said "Well, for one, he's adorable, but mostly because he can help us get something that is vital to our quest". "I'm just glad we don't need to go to the Elergy of Emptiness", Pit commented. Eventually they landed on an island, and the two Goddesses joined them.

Suddenly, a cannonball came out of nowhere. "Lady Palutena! Watch out!", Pit yelled, and moved the Goddess out of the way. Unfortunately, Viridi and Shantae weren't so lucky, and they went flying to the other side of the island. The second they noticed that they were gone, they knew they were about to go on a rescue mission.

Meanwhile, with the two old-friends, they woke up, with a headache unlike any other. But their sight was not of the sky, but a dark, dark brown...

During their search, Pit and Palutena encountered an Octorock, which was taken down easily. Calling for them, they split up to search faster, and meet in the middle of the island. Pit heard bushes rustling, and, thinking that it was either Viridi or Shantae, went to see what it was. "Viridi? Shantae? Is that you?", he asked nervously.

All he remembered of that moment was something jumping out at him.

(To be continued!)  
(PS:If you don't get the Elergy of Emptiness joke, then this is an explanation:In LoZ:Majora's Mask, there is an area called...you guessed it, Elergy of Emptiness. In it, you can see a creepy statue of Link. You may know him as the name the internet gave him:Ben. I believe it started in the Creepypasta, "Ben Drowned". If you haven't seen what he looks like...choose if you want to or not...

Now, if you saw him...creepy, right?) 


	6. Chapter 6:The search continues!

Sorry about the wait. I had an insane level of writers block. Anyways:

Viridi and Shantae finally climbed out of the cave/hole. Exhausted, they started walking around to find Pit and Palutena. "Where is this place?", Viridi asked. Shantae replied that she had no idea. Viridi considered stating that it was a rhetorical question, but didn't. With many questions that they kept to themselves, they continued on their search.

Pit woke up in the middle of the forest. He got up, groaning. "Are you okay there?", he heard a girl's voice ask. He looked over to see a young girl with yellow hair. "Yeah, I think I'm fine", he replied. "Where am I though?". She told him that he's in the middle of a forest, but it doesn't have a name. "How did you get here?", she asked. Pit hesitated to say, but replied. "I was searching for my friends who were hit by a cannonball and launched far away". "Oh...oops", the girl thought to herself. "Accidents lead to more accidents apparently". She decided not to mention it to him.

Meanwhile, Palutena, Viridi, and Shantae reunited with each other. "Where's Pit?", the Genie asked the Goddess of Light. She explained that they split up to find them. "I guess we're searching for him now...", Viridi said. 


	7. Chapter 7:Reunion

Pit was all alone. The mysterious girl had vanished somehow while he wasn't looking. He knew that he had to find Palutena, Viridi, and Shantae soon. He started walking, hoping to reunite with them. What he didn't know, far away, someone was watching him.

Spying on the confused angel, they waited, waited for the correct moment to strike. Looking closer, they found something interesting:he was unarmed. They were surprised-usually he is equipped with his trademark Palutena Bow, but he wasn't this time. "Lets get him!", one of them said. (in their own language)

While searching for Pit, they spotted something on the ground, and went to see what it was. It was Pit's bow-apparently he somehow dropped it. "We should probably keep this. It is our only clue to his whereabouts", said Palutena. Viridi replied sarcastically, "No duh! What were we gonna do, leave it sitting here?". Neither the Goddess of Light or the Genie replied to that.

Pit had no idea of where he was. He only could just hope he managed to find the others. Hearing something in the bushes, he went to see what it was. Suddenly, five Monoeyes jumped out. "This will be easy!", he thought. He went to grab his weapon, but it was gone. "Uh oh", he said.

They charged at him, yelling in Undernese. (get it? Underworld+nese?) Pit had no choice but to run. Unfortunately, he got cornered. The Monoeyes started to fire at him, and he had to stand and take it. But before they could attack, one of them was hit by a blast of light, and exploded. One of them muttered in a questioning tone. (Which translates to "What just happened to Barry?")

Looking over, it is revealed that Palutena, Viridi, and Shantae caused the death of Barry the Monoeye. Firing four more blasts of light, the rest of the squad was defeated. (RIP:Jack, Frank, Bob, and Andrew the Monoeyes) "Pit, are you okay?", Palutena asked him. Pit nodded. Shantae walked towards him. She was holding his bow. "I suppose you're looking for this?", she asked. Pit accepted the bow and said "thank you". Suddenly, a voice sounded above them. "I see you have found your friends", it said. They looked up. It was the yellow-haired girl Pit encountered earlier. "You again?", Pit exclaimed. "I'm sorry I never introduced myself", she said. "My name's Tetra".

(Finally! After at least two weeks of being busy, I have gotten a chapter out! Phew!)


	8. Chapter 8:The Hero of Winds

After they introduced themselves, Tetra asked them why they were on the island. "We're looking for someone. His name is Link", Pit answered. "Do you know him?" "Yes, I know him", she replied. "Do you want me to give you a ride?". On behalf of their tired feet, the four of them quickly accepted her offer.

30 minutes later, they arrived at another island. Tetra exited the boat. "Let me get him for you", she said to Pit, Palutena, Shantae, and Viridi. She then returned with Link (or Toon Link, going by Smash Bros' name). They then set off to find an area where Palutena could teleport them all back to Skyworld (since the island obviously has some sort of strange magic thingy) Little did they know, they would run into some trouble along the way (and it's not at all FRIENDly)...

It was a mostly relaxing, yet boring, trip. Pit was trying to explain the situation as best as he could to Toon Link. Easier said than done. However, during the trip, Shantae noticed something from the windows. "Um, guys, we have company!", she said to the group. Outside, Underworld troops were flying towards the ship. The cannons were able to annihilate most of the army, but an energy blast hit a vital part of the ship, causing it to start sinking. "Well, now what do we do?", Tetra said in a frustrated tone. For about five minutes, they thought about what to do. "We'll have to swim", Pit concluded. Palutena walked to the door. "On three, I will open the door. We will then swim as fast as possible to the surface"

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

She opened the door, and water flooded the room. They swam to the surface, nearly drowning, but escaped (at least they didn't meet a terrible fate and join Ben...thank god they didn't...) Palutena then was able to teleport everyone to Skyworld.

(Sorry I wasn't able to get a chapter out for a while. I'm thinking about having updates being monthly, but I'm not sure. Depends on how much I want to write a chapter, and how busy I am. But, oh boy, I'm excited to write the next chapter! Without saying what series it is gonna refererence, I will say its one of my favorite Nintendo franchises, if not my favorite...)


End file.
